Love That Transcends Obstacles
by Tiger DeRanged
Summary: Harry contains the soul and memories of Severus's, a dominant kitsuen demon's, submissive mate who died of the Influenza. Read as Severus saves Harry from his Uncle and the two finally find love and home. SLASH H/S Oneshot. birthday gift


**DeRanged: ****This is another one-shot that my best friend wanted me to write for her. So some of the credit for the plot goes to my best bud and sister mangafreak14 whose birthday passed. HAPPY BIRFDAY PRONGSIE! ;D Please enjoy and fill free to criticize and ask questions.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER…..regretfully **

Severus sat at his lover's bedside, gripping his hand tightly in his own. Why did Fate insist he spend his life alone? What purpose could he possibly sere? He watched his love's body spasm and gently wipe the perspiration off the young man's forehead. Tired emerald eyes fluttered open to meet his own onyx orbs, a small smile on his plump lips.

"Sev'rus?" he slurred, weakly holding the older kitsune's hand tighter.

"Hush love, you need to rest so you can heal," Severus said gently, running soothing fingers through them man's crimson locks.

Sad emeralds held Severus's own onyx, "both you and I know I won't survive this love, my inheritance won't come for another year. Let me go," the teen whispered gently, lifting a shaking hand to stroke his Dominant's cheek.

Severus felt his heart shattering and tears fell from his eyes, "I don't think I can," the kitsune whispered brokenly.

"Oh love, I'll never leave you even if I die," whispered the teen lovingly, "We're always connected here," he said laying his palm over his mate's heart.

Biting back sobs Severus whispered, "Do you promise me?"

The man smiled beautifully, "I swear to you Sev, you will never truly be alone even after my death," he said, voice surprisingly strong.

Unbeknownst to the two, Fate's magic swirled about them and sealed their heartfelt promise. Her chosen would get his mate back; she would ensure the man's spirit was reborn.

That night Alexander Harrison Evans died in his sleep peacefully with his mate at his side. Fate ensured the teen's soul would stay within the Evan's family but every time, before the child could grow he eventually died. Time passed and Severus found his heart hardening without his gentle mate at his side. Soon the man's soul was once again reborn and this time Fate was adamant that the child hosting the soul would grown into his inheritance and so assisted him in surviving the Killing Curse. Severus became the most hated Professor at this teen's school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one Boy-Who-Lived's biggest crush.

**TIME SKIP: Harry Potter's Sixth Year**

Harry James Potter, Boy-With-Way-Too-Many-Hyphens-In-His-Name, lay exhausted on his small cot after a long day of chores. He had removed his shirt, hissing as the cool air touched his abused back. Lying on his stomach he watched the clock slowly grow closer to his sixteenth birthday.

Ten….why did he feel as if he was running a fever?...seven…..his stomach was aching, what's going on?...four…Pain was shooting down his spine….two…one. Suddenly Harry felt as if the Cruciatus had been cast upon him and his blood had been replaced by acid. Spasms of pain shot through his body and he fell from his cot, small whimpers escaping his tight control.

What Harry could not see however was he was transforming. His muscles grew and became lithe and lean while his clothes transformed as well. The baggy hand-me-downs changed into a flowing, silk white, Japanese style kimono. The top was sleeveless and tied into his hakama that stopped tight around his ankles (think Yoko Kurama's outfit). Silky silver fox ears rested in his ebony tresses and a bushy tail of the some coloring swished back and forth, the tip looked to be dipped in gold showing he was blessed by Fate.

The last straw came as a double blow, a searing pain around the area of his curse scar and he felt something break in his mind and then it was as if someone poured acid into his eyes. With a strangled cry Harry was left shaking on the floor where he had fallen. He flinched at the sound of his Uncle's thunderous roar and dread filled him as he listened to the pounding footsteps coming ever closer to his prison.

Vernon slammed the door open and yanked his nephew up by his hair, blind to the boy's new, fluffy attributes considering Harry had subconsciously placed his demon glamour in place. Harry bit back a hiss of pain, not willing to give his Uncle the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting his nephew as memories of his past lives and his current reality began to blur together. The young kitsune gave a yelp in surprise as he was thrown into the wall beside his dresser. A loud CRACK! filled the room, the sound of Harry's head colliding with the wall, dots swimming in his vision.

The fat whale came forward with a malicious grin before raining harsh punches and kicks on the small kitsune's body, however that's not what scared Harry it was the feel of his Uncle's hand trying to rip off his pants. Whimpering, Harry reached across the bond he shared with his mate crying for help; he couldn't take being touched again by someone other than his mate!

**SCENE CHANGE: Snape Manor (Few Minutes Before)**

Severus sat drinking a tumbler of Muggle whiskey enjoying the burn as it went down his throat, staring listlessly into the dancing flames behind the grate of his fireplace. The face of his beautiful mate smiling lovingly at him flashed before his mind only to be replaced by the angry, determined looking face of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Torment-Him. Snarling, Severus threw the glass against the mantel; could he not go a few hours without being haunted by that infernal brat?

He was drawn from his anger when the grandfather clock across the room chimed midnight and a searing pain shot up through his Dark Mark. The man found himself falling out of his plush chair, gripping his arm close to his chest and writing about in pain, keeping determinedly silent as his glamour dropped. Two crimson tails flicked back and forth agitated, dipped in silver to show he was one of Fate's chosen; the man's crimson ears lay flat against his midnight locks in pain. His usual black robes transformed into a kimono much like Harry's only in black.

When the pain slowly came to an end the man sat up quickly and looked at his forearm shocked to see it bare as the day he was born. Before he could go into shock he felt a flash of fear and dread that did not belong to him. Curious he traced the emotions and was shocked to see they led to his bond with his dead mate, what shocked him even more was the bond was humming with life. Reaching across it he found himself looking through his mate's eyes and found himself in a cold, bare room staring up at a fat, lard of a man raining blows upon his body. Pulling back, Severus sat on his sitting room floor unable to move, how was this possible? His mate had died of the Influenza!

Suddenly he heard his mate give a cry for help, pain and mind numbing fear shooting over the bond. Without a thought his followed his instincts and let his demon take over and transported to his mate's side. He appeared in the shadows of the room he had gotten a glance of through his mate's eyes, glancing around in distaste at the multiple locks on the door and the bars on the window. Whimpers drew his attention toward the side of a rickety dresser and he had to fight back bile and horror at the sight before him.

Harry Potter, the famous and supposedly spoiled brat who caused him hell almost every day, lay on his stomach with a giant, whale-of-a-man on top of him reaching to remove the teen's pants while unzipping his own. He saw instantly through the teen's subconscious glamour; the young kitsune's ears low in defeat and his emerald eyes dead, old scars littered his bronzed skin in pale streaks. This brat, no…..this man was his mate?

He was drawn from his shock by a pathetic whimper that felt like a stab to his chest and he saw the man lining himself up to the teen's entrance, animalistic fury filled him and he was sure his eyes were flashing between demonic red and his usual emotionless onyx. A snarl echoed through the room making the fat Muggle freeze in fear and Severus wasn't very shocked to find it had come from his throat; no one harmed his mate! Stepping gracefully from his hiding place he had only eyes for the tear filled emeralds of his mate, mentally reassuring him. It seemed to work because life came back to the teen's eyes and trust shone brightly behind the swirl of emotion there.

"Remove yourself from my mate human, or you will find yourself lacking your manhood," Severus's deep timbre echoed with power; he felt desire shoot across their bond and saw his mate's pupils dilate and a small shiver go down the teen's spine.

Severus gave a small smirk of pleasure and sent his satisfaction of his mate's reaction through their bond to show his mate he approved of the teen's reaction. The bastard stuttered angrily, his face turning an unhealthy puce, "How dare you! You barge into my home and toss out demands as if you were some king! You have not right-!"

Severus easily cut him off by using his demon speed to come into the now standing man's personal space, eyes now completely crimson in his fury. He had to fight not to gag at the stench the Muggle man was giving off, it was atrocious!

"I have every right," Severus's voice stayed low but was not any less intimidating or deadly as it would have been if he had screamed it, "This teen has not only saved you and every other Muggle and magical beings sorry asses every year but he is Fate's heir and the next King to the Demon Realm! It is within my rights as this kitsune's Dominant to rip you to shreds and then feed you your own filthy meat. Do not presume to tell me what rights I have in the situation Muggle for you are on rocky ground," the dark kitsune's never changed from the smooth velvety tone he had begun with, but there was power and danger beneath each word.

He felt his mate's desire grown and couldn't help feeling a bit smug and happy he could get this reaction out of his mate. Determined to get this over with and take his mate back to their den Severus moved lightening fast, taking Vernon by surprise as he gripped the man's short and stubby neck, throwing him into the rickety dresser. Quickly Severus was towering over the Muggle threateningly, giving his demon full rein to hurt this man for harming their mate and baring his fangs deliberately to strike fear into the fat ass.

The man cowered back in fear which only excited his blood lust more but before he could lunge onto the man, two lithe arms wrapped about his waist from behind and a hard, toned body pressed up against him intimately. Severus froze his demonic instincts still on overdrive only to relax slightly when his mate's scent floated to his nose and the teen gave a rumbling purr that seemed to shoot through Severus's body and strait to his groin and calmed his blood lust instantly. Turning away from his prey, Severus buried his nose into his mate's ebony locks between his two, fluffy silver ears inhaling the scent of pine trees and fresh rain.

Standing there for a while, enwrapped in his Submissive's arms Severus finally relaxed and lifted his arms to embrace his Harry back. Wait his Harry? Now that his head was clear the man was brought back to the reality that his mate was now Harry Potter, the son of his childhood tormentor. But he couldn't seem to find the anger or hatred he once held for the boy, only love and unwavering loyalty and protectiveness. Yes, Harry was his now and he would treasure the boy.

Finally at peace with everything once more Severus turned a disgusted look upon the Muggle man still cowering in the splinters left of the dresser which had collapsed under the colossal man's weight. He felt his nose scrunch in disgust at the smell of urine and the obvious stein in the man's pants where he had wet himself. Without a thought the Dominant kitsune waved his hand using his demonic powers to castrate the vile man, making sure he felt every ounce of pain but that no blood was spilt and no sound escaped his mouth.

Satisfied with his work the dark kitsune turned to meet Harry's pain-filled emerald orbs and noticed his mate's body shaking with the obvious exertion of walking after such a serious beating. Severus's face softened instantly, leaving all masks behind for his mate's sake and lifted the boy gently into his arms before transporting to _their_ home, not even casting a look and the pile of lard that had the nerve to call himself a man. He walked from the shadows into the Master bedroom not really shocked to see his house-elf, Trixie, waiting patiently for him with the potions he would require to heal his mate.

Smiling and nodding his head in thanks he gestured for the motherly house-elf to lay the potions on the side table as he laid his dozing mate upon the bed, trying not to jar his injuries. Quickly he picked up a Pain Relief potion and a Dreamless Sleep before gently tilting Harry's head back and trying to get his mate to drink. When the teen's lips refused to move Severus quickly threw back the potion making sure it didn't touch his tongue and put his lips on his mate's plump lips, pushing his tongue through the teen's lips and letting the potion go into the teen's mouth. He did the same with the next few potions before stepping back and wordlessly healing all of Harry's wounds. When he was finished, he collapsed next to his mate and tiredly pulled the teen into his arms falling into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. Before he was completely knocked out he felt magic shift about him and soon he and Harry were chest to chest with no shirt on and the sheets were pulled up to their chins.

Grunting his thanks to Trixie, who he knew had done the magic and made them comfortable, Severus finally let himself sleep peacefully with the scent of his mate surrounding him and the warmth of another body pressed against his own for the first time in what felt like a millennium.

**TIME SKIP: The Next Morning**

Harry awoke from his blissful dreams unwillingly, the evil Dark Lord Sun shining in his eyes. With a groan of discomfort he tried to turn away only to be trapped where he was by two steel-like arms that pulled him closer to the warm, hard body he realized he was sprawled across. His eyes shot open only to shut again with a hiss, as he did so the memories of his past lives and the night before flashed before his mind as if in fast forward. The alarm clock on his bedside striking midnight, excruciating pain, coming into his inheritance, his Uncle's beating and near rape, and his mate coming to save him.

Harry felt a glow of happiness fill him, his long-time crush Severus Snape was his mate! Finally calm the young kitsune just basked in the rare feeling of safety. His mate's scent and body were wrapped about him like a protective cocoon. Purring Harry snuggled further into the chest his head rested on listening to the man's steady heartbeat, lifting a leg to wrap it around one of his mate's. Harry's tail swished lazily feeling content for the first time in ages; the teen allowed himself to soak up the warmth given out by his mate.

Severus, wide awake by this time, watched all of this in amusement. He had felt slight panic when his mate had tensed and given a hiss but relief soon followed when the teen relaxed once more and snuggled closer, purring. The dark kitsune closed his eyes peacefully, soaking up his mate's embrace for as long as it could last only to have his eyes shoot open and his breath hitch when the teen's knee unknowingly brushed his morning erection. Only when the little minx continued to rub his erection did he realized the brat knew exactly what he was doing to him! With a playful growl he flipped the kitsune over, his narrowed onyx falling to meet mischievous emeralds.

"And what," Severus began in the silky tone he knew caused desire to go straight to his mate's groin, "do you think you are doing?"

He was right because Harry gave an almost imperceptible shiver before placing a mock-innocent look on his face, "Getting comfortable, is that a problem?" the teen's sweet tenor filled with obvious amusement.

Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped and the smirk that came to his features, "Perhaps," he drawled, bringing his face closer to Harry's only to pause when he realized he may be pushing things too fast and did not want to bring up bad memories for his love.

Sensing his Dominant's hesitation Harry's emeralds became a hard jade and his pupils slits. Reaching up the young Savior wrapped his fingers in his mate's silky midnight locks and yanked their faces so close their lips continued to brush lightly as he spoke against his Dominant's lips, "I am far from a delicate flower Severus!" A growl rumbled in the teen's chest and resonated in Severus's body as well as the teen thrust his hips up, his own erection thrusting into Severus's.

The dark kitsune gave a surprised groan, caught completely off guard by his Submissive's boldness. His attention was drawn back to his young mate when Harry spoke again, "Does that feel as if I am frightened?" before the teen crushed their lips together in a fiery kiss that set Severus's blood ablaze as it hadn't been since he had lain with Alexander, Harry's first life.

He sat frozen for a bit before giving up trying to be gentle with his mate realizing through the link that Harry wanted him and wanted him now, and who was he to deny his mate? Quickly he took control of the heated kiss, slipping his tongue between the teen's coral colored lips and brushing their tongues together and making love to his Submissive's mouth as his hands traced patterns on the teen's bare chest. He felt Harry's devious feeling before, without warning, the teen began rolling his hips into the dark kitsune's and sucking on his tongue sensually. While his Dominant was distracted Harry let his hands slide down from his mate's silky locks to trace the scared muscles of the man's back only to stop to give his firm rump a squeeze before sneaking his hand into the dark kitsune's pants and gripping Severus's member and giving it a firm squeeze.

Severus gave a gasp, pulling back from Harry's mouth to look down at Harry's smug, tousled features, "You little minx," he growled breathlessly.

Harry took this moment to wrap a leg around the man's waist and push Severus over so they rolled and Harry now sat straddling his Dominant. Leaning down so their chests brushed and Harry whispered huskily in his mate's crimson ear, "I'm a kitsune love," before nibbling the top.

Severus felt his heart skip a beat at the endearment the teen had used in reference to him only to moan as his Submissive's hands trailed down his chest, his lips following close behind. An animalistic yelp escaped his throat as Harry bit the side of his neck, marking Severus as his own, before licking it gently and leaving burning open mouthed kisses down the older kitsune's chest. He paused once more at his mate's dusky nipples and sucked on the right while his hand played with the other, twisting it between his fingers causing noises that went straight to his cock to escape his Dominant.

The feeling of cool air caused Severus's eyes to shoot open in shock and he looked down to watch Harry make his way determinedly to his hard cock. Harry nipped at Severus flat stomach causing the man's muscles to jump before the teen stopped the man's bellybutton, flicking his tongue inside quickly and then continuing his downward journey. The teen paused once more at the dark kitsune's hips, sucking and nipping at the man's angular hip bones making the man want to growl in frustration and push Harry's head down on his enlarged member. That's when he noticed the twinkle in his mate's emerald orbs and finally understood, the brat was teasing him! Before the man could protest and angrily order the teen to get on with it his swollen cock was encased in the wet heat of Harry's mouth.

Throwing his head back to slam into the plump pillows beneath his head Severus let out a guttural growl, a mix between a purr and a moan. In one move Severus was completely in the teen's mouth, the head of his cock touching the back of his Submissive's throat causing the teen to swallow around it instinctually making a moan escape Severus's throat. Slowly, and tortuously, Harry pulled back letting his teeth gently graze his Dominant's cock as his head rose. When he reached the man's tip he swirled his tongue around the head before slipping it into the slit leaking pre-cum only to suck on the head once more. Soon he was bobbing his head in a slow but fulfilling pace making his mate writhe helplessly with pleasure beneath him, the man's long, elegant fingers slipping down to begin rubbing the teen's ears. At that particular moment Severus's head had been in the back of the teen's throat and the teen let loose a purr that vibrated through the older kitsune's cock and nearly brought him over the edge.

Quickly Severus yanked the teen up to crush their lips together, giving a satisfied purr when he could taste his own pre-cum mixed with his mate's taste. Willing Harry's sleep pants away they both gave breathless moans at the skin-to-skin contact before Severus quickly rolled them over, pulling his lips away from the young kitsune's so he could flip the teen over onto his stomach his pert ass raised enticingly in the air, his tail swishing back and forth. Licking his fingers thoroughly Severus made sure they were coated in his saliva before circling his Submissive's puckered entrance with his forefinger. With a wanton moan Harry pushed back making his ass rise higher in the air making Severus want to just plunge into his mate's tight hole. Taking a deep breath Severus plunged a finger into his Submissive's entrance stroking his tail from base to tip trying to sooth some of the burning pain at the same time. Slowly the teen's entrance loosened and Severus continued to add fingers until he was plunging three into the teen's entrance gently searching for that one spot. Harry was whimpering but when Severus curled his fingers just so the teen cried out in ecstasy.

Sighing in relief the dark kitsune continued to aim for that particular spot until his mate was writhing in pleasure beneath him and breathlessly begging him, for what the teen didn't seem to know but Severus understood. When he was positive his mate was as ready as he would ever be in this situation Severus spat into his palm, coating his cock in his saliva before removing his fingers, earning a whimper of loss from his mate, and lining up his cock to his Sub's entrance. Beneath him Harry tensed feeling something dull and larger than his Dominant's fingers at his entrance. Instinctually Severus pressed his chest into his mate's back and purred reassuringly, stroking the teen's tail soothingly trying to get the light kitsune to relax knowing it would be easier on the teen.

As soon as Harry melted into the bed Severus thrust in quickly to the root, stilling instantly to let his mate get used to the feeling of being so full. Severus continued to purr, slipping his hands to Harry's waist and stroking his sides soothingly, and kissing up and down Harry's neck lovingly. Severus was having a difficult time not plunging hard into his mate's tight heat and distracted himself with thoughts of comforting his mate. A breathless moan escaped him as Harry thrust his ass back experimentally making the royal kitsune moan out, "Sev, _move_!" breaking what little control the dark kitsune had left.

The man pulled out to his tip before plunging back in with a slow, but hard thrust aiming straight for his Sub's prostate. Two simultaneous moans escaped the two kitsunes as stars appeared in Harry's vision and Severus felt Harry's entrance compulsively sucking him back in with each thrust, squeezing his member tighter. The man finally began to increase his pace, trying to increase their pleasure when an idea came to his mind.

"Harry," Severus panted in the teen's ear, "I'm going to shift you." Harry couldn't seem to speak so merely nodded weakly, helplessly thrusting back into Severus while trying to create friction on his neglected cock.

This was all the answer Severus needed and quickly, using his demonic strength, lifted them up, still sheathed completely in his mate, before turning so his back was against the head board and Harry sat on his lap. Both gave satisfied growls when this position caused Severus to sink deeper within the royal kitsune; Harry was shaking in pleasure, he had never felt so full and complete as he did now.

Lifting his arms Harry wrapped them around Severus's neck behind him wishing to share his feelings with his Dominant, "Wanted this for so long, Sev, so long," Harry moaned as Severus continued to thrust into him with long, deep thrusts.

Severus froze mid-thrust in shock, "What?" his voice was husky and filled with shock.

A blush came to Harry's cheeks as the teen whimpered, shifting his feet beneath him so he could raise himself up and thrust back on his mate's cock, "Please Sev'rus," he murmured in need.

With a growl the older man wrapped steel-like arms around his Sub's waist, stopping his movements completely, "What do you mean you've wanted this for so long?" he asked in a silky tone, he needed to know this answer! He needed to know if his mate's feelings were mutual!

With a groan Harry's arms gripped Severus's neck tighter, "Merlin, Severus I've had a crush on you since third year I thought that was obvious!"

Severus felt as if a bucket of ice had been thrown over him, huh? Severus Snape, the man who could always find some smart quip in the most dire situation, was reduced to helpless spluttering before he finally made a coherent sentence escape his numb lips, "But I treated you horribly!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry turned to meet his love's beautiful onyx orbs, smiling gently at him and kissing his frozen lips tenderly for a moment before speaking in a gentle and soothing tone, "You kept me grounded and sane in the most dire situations and saved my life more times than I care to count," he whispered lovingly.

Severus shook his head in continued disbelief, "You are so-," but what he was about to say was cut off by the feel of his Sub's plump corals attacking his own lips and Harry's particularly hard thrust down on his cock. Harry ripped their lips apart in time to growl huskily in his ear, "Move dammit!"

Feeling devious and glowing the Slytherin began thrusting into his mate using his demonic speed and strength, making absolutely sure to hit his mate's prostrate with every thrust. Harry was completely helpless and could only grip at Severus's neck to keep himself grounded as noises of pleasure escaped his throat. While his Submissive was distracted Severus slid a slender hand down his mate's abdomen and began to stroke and squeeze Harry's cock neglected member in time with his thrusts.

Harry let out a yelp of pleasure, fighting to speak around his moans, "Sev'rus…mmmm….so ah!...so close," he panted, writhing about on his Dominant's lap.

This made Severus pump the teen faster while increasing the speed of his thrusts if that were even possible, knowing his own climax was fast approaching. With a loud howl Harry came, covering Severus's hand and the sheets before them with cum. The feel of the teen's entrance milking him for all he's worth pushed Severus over the figurative edge and Severus soon came within his mate, biting down on the teen's shoulder and marking him as his for eternity. After a moment of keeping his teeth clamped on the mark the two of them came down from their high and Severus licked lovingly at the mark he had placed on his mate, his demon feeling quite proud of itself.

Gently he pulled out of the royal kitsune causing them both to whimper at the loss of deep connection to each other. Taking a deep breath Severus extracted himself from his Submissive reluctantly to walk into the adjoining bathroom, cleaning himself off before running a washrag beneath the warm water and walking back into his room, smiling fondly at the sight of his mate curled around one of his pillows with his nose buried into it. Walking forward, Severus tenderly cleaned his mate before throwing the rag carelessly into the hamper beside the door not even turning to see if it had made it. With a tired wave of his hand the sheets changed and he climbed into the bed behind his mate, pulling the sheet over their cooling bodies and spooning his Submissive protectively and lovingly.

Harry began to purr in happiness and forced his tired body to turn so he was now facing his Dominant's chest and snuggling there. Wrapping his tail around the man's waist and lifting his head to kiss the man's chin which was about as far as he could reach without moving even more which he couldn't find the will to do so considering he felt completely boneless.

Severus chuckled happily and wrapped his own tail about the royal and kissed the teen between the ears, "Rest now love, we will have a busy day tomorrow. We need to visit Gringotts," Severus whispered.

Harry yawned adorably, looking very much like a sleepy fox kit in that moment, "Mm, why?' he asked tiredly, feeling safe and snuggling his face into his mate's neck and inhaling the man's smoky scent.

"I am going to tie myself to you in every possible way I can find, I will not lose you again," Severus said in a determined lilt, running his fingers soothingly over his mate's silky ears and through the teen's ebony locks.

Harry smiled into his Dominant's neck relishing in the feeling of being cared for and protected for once, "I know you won't," he whispered, completely believing in what he was saying as he messaged his mate's tense muscles.

Severus relaxed instantly feeling reassured and smiled lovingly down at the top of Harry's head, "I love you Harry James Potter and am completely blessed to have you as my own," he whispered, meeting his mate's twinkling emeralds as the teen looked up at him.

A wide smile broke out on Harry's face and seemed to make everything around him glow, "And I love you Severus Tobias Snape for being who you are and loving me unconditionally."

Severus couldn't help the loon grin that spread across his face even if he wanted to and he leaned down to kiss his lover, mate, and eternal partner tenderly that caused Harry's toes to curl and love to fill his chest like a balloon. Slowly the two pulled back for oxygen, resting their foreheads together and Harry kept his eyes closed, an amused smile on his lips, "I thought we were supposed to go to sleep, love."

Feeling like a reckless teenager once more Severus did a very Gryffindor thing and growled huskily, "Screw sleep, Gringotts will still be there no matter how late we wake up," before lunging at his mate lustfully, making Harry laugh in delight.

The two kitsune lived a very fulfilled and immortal life filled with love and wonder. Harry defeated Voldemort not long after mating Severus, it turned out that the "power the Dark Lord knows not" was a very pissed off over-protective Dominant mate. They had multiple litters of kits that soon mated and had their own. They all lived in a peaceful time from the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort with Fate's blessing. Finally Harry was called to take the threshold of Fate and passed his thrown to his oldest kit and he and his mate died peacefully in their sleep surrounded by their family. Though their physical bodies were gone their kits, grand-kits, and great-grand-kits continued to feel their protective and loving presence throughout their lives until their deaths which were all peaceful.

**DeRanged: ****I hope you enjoyed. Please review! XD **


End file.
